1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative eyeglass lenses and a method for making those lenses, and eyewear using these lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Impact resistant eyeglass lenses are typically made entirely of transparent plastic materials, and are employed in the production and manufacture of eyeglass lenses so that the vision of the user of such lens is not distorted, interrupted or reduced when the lens is worn. Further, impact resistant lenses are used for safety reasons; impact resistant eyeglass lenses are unlikely to crack, break or shatter around the user's eye.
Glitter is made usually of opaque materials and, sometimes, opaque reflective materials. In a typical eyeglass lens, the composition remains constant throughout the lens. Therefore, opaque and opaque reflective materials are lacking.
Glitter has been used to add style and flair among other things to clothing, toys, glue, ink, plastic and acrylic containers such as pencil boxes, and consumer goods such as toothbrushes, watch faces and hairbrushes.